The Fox of Catwoman
by Roman trooper
Summary: Heros are those that stand up for what is right and are those who triumph over evil. But sometimes even heroes fall into darkness and sometimes the table turns. Villain Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**I got this story idea from reading BonesBoy15's canceled story, Kitsune: Son of Catwoman. With his permission there are parts of my story that will be similar but as a whole it is different then his. So thank you Bonesboy15 for letting me do so.**

 **Pairing is in the air right now so don't expect much to soon.**

 **Credit goes to the owners of DC and Naruto. And** **BonesBoy15 for inspiration  
**

 **...**

Origins of Fox

A lone figure raced from shadow to shadow, holding onto his cargo like it was gold. His blue eyes darted back and forth, trying to see where he could be safe from the scavengers that lurked in the night of Gotham. Blonde hair, dirty from sweat and filth, stuck to his skin which was also covered with grime. Racing though an alley way, the boy showed his skills in Parkour to being near master levels.

The boy crouched on a dumpster before leaping over a fence, showing his skills in a brilliant display of acrobatics. The boy's name was Naruto, and he was an orphan. He recalled when he had first woken up in a dumpster a years ago with only the clothes that he had on his person and his name. He was malnourished and had three birthmarks like whiskers on either cheek.

He ran/waded though a freezing cold puddle as he tried to lose his shadows that were bent on getting revenge on him. They were from the local gang that Naruto had been stealing food from for the last few weeks. The gang had been stealing food from several orphanages and Naruto had thought it was only fair that he stole the food back... with some of it kept for himself as a finder's fee. He had to eat too, and because he had little to no money, fresh fruit and vegetables were barely ever on the menu.

Naruto cried out as a gun shot rang in the night. He collapsed onto a pile of trash bags as blood started to drip from the bullet wound on his lower leg. The cargo that he was carrying spilled on the ground, showing to be several apples and a piece of cake that surprisingly survived the fall. Naruto had taken the cake as it was his birthday and he wanted to taste one just once. The man that shot him grinned at the sight of Naruto's downed form and started to climb over the fence to get to the boy.

"Not so fast now are you punk?" The man mocked Naruto as landed on the other side of the fence. Several other gang members started to gather around, drawn in by the gun shot like vultures to a fresh kill. Smirking at Naruto, the man grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. Grabbing a pipe he raised it over his head with one arm. "Let me show you why it's dangerous to mess with people like us."

Naruto cried out in pain as the pipe struck him on the side, breaking a rib. The man raised the pipe to strike Naruto again before a purring voice came from the opened end of the alleyway, "Now boys, why are you playing with a runt like that when you can play with us?"

The the gangster's heads turned towards the voice. The one holding Naruto dropped him and Naruto collapsed like a sack of potatoes. With blurry eyes, Naruto saw two women standing at the end of the alleyway. The one that had spoken was covered with leaves like a leotard and had fiery red hair that went down her back in waves. The other was dressed in a outfit that was black and red while also holding onto a rather large hammer.

Naruto vision slowly faded to black and the last thing he heard was screaming.

* * *

"Hey red, what are we gonna do with the kid here?" Harley asked as she cleaned the blonde haired boy's head wound. The two villains were in one of Ivy's secret bases that she used when not committing a crime. The duo had brought Naruto with them after they had taken care of the gangsters. "The coppers won't be letting us go anywhere anytime soon and batman is more then likely looking for us."

"Harley be quiet. Last I heard Batman is out of town right now and I don't want you to jinx us." Ivy's hand reached out and petted one of her plants. For some reason, her plants were being protective of the boy and were telling her to help him. 'Like a child asking a parent to help someone in need or an animal.' Ivy thought as see watched one of her plants nuzzle the boy.

"But what are we gonna do with him red? We can't keep him and he seems to me an orphan. You said that the plants said that he has skills on par with the traffic light kid that Batman has as a partner, but less refined."

Ivy was silence for a moment. "How about Catwoman?"

"Excuse me?" Selina wigged a finger in her ear. "I must of misheard you. You want me to take in this brat?" Selina, AKA Cat Woman, looked at Ivy like she was nuts. She had just entered the base moments before and heard her name. "Why should I?"

Poison Ivy rolled her eyes. "You have what we asked?"

"Yeah I do." Cat Woman raised a bag before tossing it on the table near Naruto. "Now tell me why I should take in the kid here."

"Because you are the only one of us who's secret identity could support a child and also because Batman seems to be running around with lots of sidekicks these days. Harley and I will help you as much as we can. Isn't that right Harley?"

"Sure thing Red. I always wanted a kid but Mr. J is against it right now. He's always saying not right now or later honey." Harley started to mutter to herself as she sat in a corner with a cloud over her head.

"... Fine I will take him in. If he says yes when he wakes up. And if I'm going to be his mother, you two better be his aunts in this."

Ivy paled. "But-but-but-"

"No buts or I walk." Cat Woman smirked at Ivy's face. Looking at the sleeping boy, she knew that he was going to be the greatest villain that was to be. 'Perhaps, the one to bring down the greatest heroes of this age.' She thought with dark laughter in her head.

* * *

 **Naruto's powers**

 **-plant control and growth**

 **-ice**

 **-Heighten intelligence and analysis skills**

 **manga based skills (after training trip)**

 **-Chakra**

 **-Ninja skills**

 **Martial Arts**

 **-Muay Thai**

 **-Karate**

 **-Krav Maga**

 **-Judo**

 **-Pankration**

 **-Taekwondo**

* * *

 **Here it is. Not much here but I wanted to start off slow as I test the waters. Naruto is going to be more of a hand to hand person then a super power wielding one as shown by the chart about his powers. I want him to be able to be able to fight without powers so when he does use his powers no one knows how good he is with them. Any burning questions? leave a comment and I will get back to you via pm or review answering next chapter. So review  
**


	2. Nothing is true

**lil26jay: Yes there will be a pairing, just not sure yet at this time**

 **Lttaco: training. Skills that I think he would have learned if someone wasn't a pervert all the time**

 **PocketDuelMonsters: Something like that he is and will be doing.**

 **bankai777: If you mean cruel and sadist pranks that will drive them insane? Then yes for Fox. As for Naruto himself, he would be that kind of person unless it's for April Fools. A great day I think**

 **swordsmanwielder: Born in the Elemental Nations, I will be doing an arch based on the how and when. Plus his revenge on Konoha for their betrayal of his clan.**

 **...** **Here is the next chapter of the Fox. Fair warning, I will use Naruto's name when he is Naruto, but change it when Fox comes out.  
**

* * *

 **"Oh captain, are you going to punch me again, over and over, until your arm weakens?"  
**

 **-Khan to Kirk, Star trek into Darkness**

* * *

Nothing is true

Dick Grayson looked at the chess board as his foe made his move. With a frown, he tried to come up with a solution that would get him out of position that he was forced into. Finding none, he tipped his king. Reaching out his hand he spoke to his opponent. "I lost. Good game Naruto."

"It was a pleasure Dick. Perhaps another game at your place sometimes?" Naruto said as he shook his friends hand. Dick nodded for a yes. Seeing him nod, Naruto let go of his friends hand and walked away, with his fan club trailing behind. Dick watched as The girls pestered the blonde for dates or help for things any buddy could do.

Barbara Gorden walked over and looked over the board and gave a low whistle. "Wow Dick, Naruto did a number one you this match."

Dick rubbed his head as he cleaned up. "Yeah but I thought I could beat him this time. He was playing the chess team ace, the principle, and me all at the same time, one on one. And he still beat us all. The Principle lost in the first two minutes, the ace in five..."

"And you in ten. Maybe next time you should next time do timed matches." Barbara brushed back her hair as she looked over the board. She winced when she noticed how close Dick was to losing and no matter what he did, he lost.

"It's possible. But every time he plays, I can never seem to beat him. I mean, he's perfect. It's scary how perfect he is."

Barbara was interested on how Dick could think of Naruto like that. "Oh?"

"Naruto is the ace of the swim team, the best basket ball player, the one that usually ends up as the main male lead actor in the theater club, on the debate club, head of the student council." Dick listed off. "And in his spare time he tutors students in math, history, economics, biology, chemistry, physics, English, and runs the after school track team, while also being a member. To top it all off, he is the number one student here."

"Not to mention all the attention he gets from both the girls and guys." Barbara pointed out as Naruto went around the corner, his fan club following. "So what are you doing after school?"

"Try to get Alfred to help me see what I did wrong. Maybe I could get Naruto to play him or Bruce. They are after all master chess players, so they may beat him."

"Perhaps." Barbara and Dick walked away from each other as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Naruto gave a sign of relief as the last of his fan club went away after he had a moment with her, her face beaming from the words of encouragement he had given her. As soon as she was gone, his friendly face fell and a dark look came over him. A sneer cut across his face as eyes harden with cold, dark intent.

"You can come out now."

Two figures fell from the trees and bowed in the shadows. Clad in black armor, the duo were two of Naruto's prize servants. The Light had gifted him these tow enforcers for him after he had given Lex Luthur a weapon against Super man that the man of steel would never in his nightmares expect. Clearly female by the armor, the artificial humanoids were custom made by Naruto himself, as well as supplied by weapons of his strict choosing and modification.

"Yes, master." Came their silky and smooth voices that would make nearly any man bow to their whims. Naruto wasn't one of those men. After being trained by his aunt Ivy and his mother Selina to resist and preform sedition, he was more resilient then most males. It didn't mean the two females didn't try every time they could.

Looking at both of them, Naruto almost made a small smile before his persona of Fox came back in full force. "Vixen, Wolf. How is the project going so far?"

"We have found another 35 candidates for recruit master. All within the parameters you have set." Vixen said with her head bowed.

"We have also have found information on the court of owls that run the city from the shadows. With permission, we would like to investigate before we send the Valkyries after the core members." Wolf tightened her hand on her sword that was strapped to her back.

"No Wolf. I will not risk my enforcers lives on a mission that could lead into their deaths. I will not let my precious people get hurt, am I understood?"

The females blushed under their armor. "Yes sir."

"Good." Fox handed them a photograph. "This is your next mission after you tell your pack to grab the candidates Wolf. Vixen, I want you to shadow the target, _DO NOT ENGAGE._ She is not an enemy to take lightly and it is best to wait until Wolf is with you in case the job goes south."

"Why her lord Fox? She is the man of steels cousin and..."

Fox glared hard at the female, causing her to stop talking. "She is the only pure blood female Kryptonian on the planet. You and your sister are Kryptonian based, but with some modifications that I made to give you more abilities then your truer counterparts. Combined with your armor and weapons, you could in theory defeat and kill Superman and Super girl in a straight out fight. However, I want you to be like ghosts in the Justice league radar. Blips that would leave them running in circles chasing rumors."

Naruto signed and raked his fingers though his hair. Reaching out, he petted the tops of the females heads. The duo soften at his touch and let him remove the lower part of their face plates to give they kisses on the lips. After replacing them, Naruto them and turned around.

"I want you both done with your missions by dinner time. Naruto has a date after all with two of the most hottest girls in Gotham to take out tonight after all. It would be a shame if he had to cancel dinner."

"Aye sir!" The two girls vanished into the air. Putting his mask back on, Naruto went to class. After all, it wouldn't be proper for the school's prize student to be late after all. Even if the classes were easy, it was more important to keep an eye on the Robin and the Bat. One could never tell if he had to get rid of them after all or mislead them into doing some unknowing work for him.

As he walked to class, Naruto could feel several pairs of eyes watching his every move. He wasn't worried as the owners of the eyes were his body guards that he had collected over the years. They were his shades, his shadow agents in the darkness and in the world of magic. On one of his adventures as Fox, he had saved the life of a very important girl. That girl was not inflated with him and crafted the shades to keep him safe from harm. They stayed in the shadows and followed hm where ever he went. While the two clones were his enforcers, the Shades were his eyes, ears, mouth, and swords. They did not hesitate and were near perfect, except for the flaw that made them submissive to the girl who was their creator.

"Yo Naruto!" Naruto smiled as the Principle of the school walked up to him. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"Of Course Sir. But please remember I have to get to class soon and I have a presentation to give soon after." Naruto said pleasantly as he smiled at the man.

"Yes, yes of course my boy. But this should only take a few moments."

"Perhaps it could wait until after I finish my presentation? That way I could have more of my attention on the matter at hand then one that possibly could wait?"

The man smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "While I could do that, I'm afraid that you will not be going to your next period. I have informed the teacher this and she is fine with you giving it tomorrow. What I wanted to tell is that your mother is here to pick you up. She said that it was very important and she wanted your aid."

Naruto persona Fox gave a smirk. Naruto, however gave a simple answer of, "course sir. Let me collect my things sir."

* * *

Two figures jumped form roof top to roof top. Crouching low, Cat woman looked at her comrade and son. While she was dressed in her cat suit, Fox was dressed in black and orange. It drove her insane trying to under stand how orange could be stealthy, but Fox was able to pull it off. Tonight, they were gong to steal some golden cat statutes and reveal to the hero world Fox. Selina hoped it would be the bat family that tried to stop them tonight. After all, she wanted to rub it in Bat man's face that her protege was better then Robin and Bat girl.

"Remember Fox, use your basic skills and no super powers."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Yes mother." He dodge her swat to his head. "So, whats your plan tonight? Steal then trip the alarm or just ambush the Bat tonight?"

Cat woman flexed her fingers. "A bit of both. The statues are the bait that he knows that I would wan to steal, so having him believe that will work for us. So I will break in and take the statues to trip the alarm. You will wait in the shadows and attack the Bat's brats by surprise. They know my moves and patterns, not yours so when you fight, make sure to note every movement with that recording deice of yours. Knowledge is power after all."

"And tonight is the first step in the fall of heroes. The day has been long for this galaxy, but once more the sun shall fall and the moon will rise to cover the world in twilight. Once more the cycle will favor us, and the setting of the sun will signal the rise of an new age." Fox grinned under his mask as he repeated the same speech to the light and other villains of the galaxy.

Over the course of the years as he was trained by his mother and aunts, Naruto had encountered many of the villains that the Justice League had faced over the years. Getting them to submit to him took time, but submit they did after what he had did to the Joker and dooms day as examples to those that did not answer to him. Joker was still alive, but in the knowledge that he was now the second most feared villain that all villains feared. The corps of the Red and Yellow lanterns were quick to join his cause after he had shown great anger and ability to cause fear. While the two corps were technically enemies, he was able to get them to unite under his banner by pointing out that the Green Lanterns would be unprepared for such an alliance and would do every thing in their power to mach sure the two corps fight each other. Fueled by their anger and fear, they listened.

While the plan that he gave was a long one to follow, it had nearly every possible outcome of each event done set up so if one part failed, the over all plan would seceded. To make it even more sweet, it would be the Hero's own faults and their very natures that will do them in and let the new age rise.

Both villains raced towards the museum where the statutes were being kept. After a few more jumps, Fox split off from Cat woman and hide in the shadows. He grabbed his military grade rifle and watched as Cat woman raced away to the target point. Activating his com, he contacted Vixen and Wolf. "Report."

"The female is alone sir and is right now fighting a few thugs that we sent to draw her out as you wanted. Permission to engage the target?"

"Granted."

...

Super girl slammed the last thug into the wall as all around her the three other men groaned in pain. Superman was out of the country, being driven out of his mind that Luther had done nothing to him for the past year. No traps, no cronies, nothing. In fact, the business man seemed to be doing manly construction projects throughout the city, bring many buildings up to code and adding upgrades. In fact, the only time Superman thought he could prove Luther was up to no good was when the Justice League suspected him of helping the movement of illegal weapons into the states.

The League had this great plan to incriminate the man... But it failed utterly and completely. The plan was to have the Martian Man hunter transform into Superman, enter Lex's office and listen to the villain's monologue of victory over his foe when 'Superman' was disposed of by Lex Luther's hunk of kryptonite. The JL didn't know how, but Luther knew it was the Martian and when the former Mars inhabitant tried to disprove it by telling Lex to take out the kryptonite, Luther had his sectary take it away to a door three doors left and a full two flights down.

The whole thing confused the hell of of Bat man. In fact, the only one that was accused of a crime was the martian for breaking and entering without permission, unlawful interrogation, and false accusations. The cops came involved and Bat man had to pay the fine to get the Man hunter out of jail. The news papers had a field day with the event. Luther's popularity rose, much to the JL's ire and they never found out if he was behind the weapons. Even if the Man hunter used his mind reading powers, the back lash would have been so bad that he would go to prison for at least a decade.

Supergirl grabbed a pipe and bent it around the knocked out men so that the cops could collect them later. As she finished, a voice came from above her.

"Wow it took her five minutes to fight and knock out those thugs. What do you think sis?"

"Well to be fair she did fly across the city. More then likely she changed from her 'human' persona into her hero form."

Super girl looked up and felt her heart stop. There, floating in the air were two females that she didn't know. "Who are you?" She demanded as she prepped for a fight. The females floated to the ground and Super girl relaxed a tad. That was until the one on the right used heat vision to free the thugs. Clara Kent felt like the universe was pulling a fast one on her. There in front of her were two Kryptonians!

The four thugs got up while Super girl was still in shock and took off. They were paid to stage a mugging to get Super girls attention and were now ready to quit crime after they were given a bag of silver and gold coins by the knock out that hired them to do the job. Super girl did not even care as the men left. She didn't know what to say until the duo in front of her started to fly away.

"WAIT!" Vixen and Wolf grinned under their masks. The poor girl was playing to the tune that their master said she would. Now came the hard part, planting the seeds of hope and fear into the female. Superman was to _noble_ and _goody two shoes_ for Fox's liking. But if they gained Super girl, things changed.

* * *

 **Hope that this chapter was worth it. Yes I know it came rather soon, but I wanted to strike while the iron was hot, meteorically speaking. Next chapter will be a fight between Fox and Bat man's underlings Bat girl and Robin. There will be a flash back to Naruto's past and more.**

 **Any questions or comments? Leave a review down below and I will get back next chapter with an answer or via pm. So review**


	3. Let the game begin

**Forewarning, Heros and Villains will die in this fiction. Minor ones will die first but those that are fan favorites will will for longer until the there are some that will die anyway. Mainly ones that I hate.  
**

 **You have been forewarned  
**

 **Updated on 9/1/2016**

 **(I didn't post the completed version of the chapter before, sorry. My bad :P)**

* * *

"You can't kill me without becoming like me"

* * *

Let the game begin  


 _The past_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a dark ceiling above him covered in leaves. "Hello?"

"I see that your awake." A womanly voice came behind his head. Tilting his head bad, Naruto saw a woman covered with leaves and red hair sitting on a plant. Sipping tea or coffee, Naruto didn't know which, was Catwoman. Then there was the lady with clown make up and shining up an overly sized hammer.

'I've gone insane, I know it. There's no way the three queens of crime are in this room.' Naruto thought until the clown women raced over to him.

With a squeal, she engulfed him in a hug, squishing his face into her breasts. "FOXY'S AWAKE!"

"MMMMPH!" Naruto said as he tried to breathe. Reaching up with his hands, he tried to push away from the crazy clown lady know as Harley Quinn. She moaned as his hands pushed against her breasts.

Looking at him she smirked at red face. "Aw, does foxy like these?" She teased him as she squished her boobs further into his face.

"HARLEY!"

"Ok. Sheesh red." The deranged doctor said as she released Naruto, who was glad to breathe again. "What's your name kid?"

"Naruto."

Selina frowned. "No last name?"

Naruto shook his head. Ivy spoke next, "Any family... Naruto?"

"Never. I woke up one day in a dumpster with only my name, some orange jacket and this." Naruto pointed at this belt. It was made of blue torn up fabric with a large metal plate with a strange symbol at the center, beaten up. "I don't know why, but every time I look at it, it feels both the greatest joy to me, but the greatest pain and sorrow."

"Well tonight's your lucky night Foxy. We're going to be your family now." Harley accented with a fist pump. Three pairs of eyes stared at her. "...What? I didn't want a mushy moment of comfort to start where we all end up waiting for the point to come across. Then there's the tearing up and lovely dovelyness. Boring! Do you know how repetitive that sounds like?"

"True, but was the fist pump needed Harley?" Ivy asked.

"Of course Rose-y." Naruto giggled at Harley's up beat attitude. He couldn't help it. "Me and red her are your aunts Foxy. Kitty there is going to be your mother."

"Don't call me that." She snapped at the clown girl. Looking at Naruto, Catwoman smiled gently. "I will if you want me to. You look like you have skills and we can't let the flying rat find you. What do you say kid?"

Naruto looked at each other them and opened his mouth...

* * *

 _Now_

Catwoman looked around as she sneaked into the building. While she was certain that she could pull off her part, her mind was on her adopted son. As a mother she loved Naruto and as a mother she would protect him with her life if it came down to it. She helped teach him English and helped honed his skills in martial arts by having him be trained by some of the most greatest teachers she could find. Naruto took to her training like a sponge. He was the model student and son any mother would want. He was kind and helpful to all, going out of his way to help the innocent, the weak and the helpless without question.

However...

As a villain, she was afraid of Fox. His eyes when his villain persona came out were cold, full of anger and hate. Fox took pleasure putting fear into his victims and was very good utilizing fear as a weapon. The Joker and the Scarecrow used fear and took pleasure from it, but each had their own way of doing it. But Joker was... is terrified of Fox. No one knew how Fox did it, but Joker did his best to stay on the Fox's good side. The Scarecrow tried to find out how Fox did it... But Fox ripped out his brain out of his head saying that he wasn't the wizard of OZ as the Scarecrow died.

Naruto and Fox were like Yin and Yang to each other. One that brought people together and was like the sun, effecting everyone in its light and warmth. The other was like the depths of space. Cold, dark, unwelcoming and unforgiving, killing those that were unprepared by it's harshness. Because of the contrast of the two very different personas, Harley thought that Naruto had hidden away so much pain, anger, hurt, and rage in his real life before he forgotten that it formed the persona Fox.

'Why did he want us to steal those statues tonight of all nights?' Catwoman wondered as she hacked into the computer system.

...

Peering down the scope, Fox, aka Naruto, smirked as his adopted mother slowly disabled the security. He had had one of his agents make sure to send those statues to Gotham to be able to set up the frist step in his long term plan. His mother and aunts were fools, like the rest of the villains that fought the justice league and other like it. As long as the people accepted and needed Heroes, those who supported the law, plus the courage to fight, the so called war between good and evil would never end permanently.

'But what is good and evil? Nothing more then the ideals of a culturally accepted viewpoint that biases the out-siding viewpoints.' Fox mused as he watched. Checking the time, Fox smirked as a truck started to slowly come down the street. 'Right on time... and there's the bat and the new Robin... a shame, but tonight will more then likely make up for it.'

Fox waited and watched as Batman and Robin entered the building. After a few tense minutes, Fox had a dark grin start to split his face as his comrade... err, mother was kicked out of the building with Batman close behind. The GPD were coming down the same street as the truck and in a few seconds the cops would pass the truck.

'Perfect... Sorry Batman, but it looks like lights out.'

 _BANG_

* * *

 _BOOM_

Batman flinched as the shock wave slammed into him. Robin was lucky as he was partly shielded by the walls of the museum, but as for batman, he rolled for several feet. Catwoman was fine, but was rattled but otherwise fine. Sparing a look to her adversary, Catwoman was pleased to see that he was alive. Getting to her feet, she raced away, sparing a fast glance at the damage.

The explosion of the truck had destroyed several GPD cruisers and heavy damaged the buildings nearest to the blast. However, this was only the first effect. The screaming of the injured would hided it but Fox was sure that Batman would notice and take action. If not, the gasses that were released from the truck would spread and effect the emergency crews when they arrived.

Fox rolled to the side to avoid a drop kick. As soon as the leg was on the ground, he rolled back and used the momentum to hit his foe between the upper leg and hip, while taking a jab to the Achilles's heel with his knife. His foe grunted as he fell and threw a punch to Fox's head. Grabbing the fist, Foxed pulled his foe forwards. At the same time driving his knee into the side. As soon as his foe gasped, Naruto drove the knife though his enemy's rib cage.

It wasn't a killing blow, as the blade was blocked by a rib. Fox's enemy fist slammed into his fast, making Fox release her from his hold. Now that they were apart, both of them started to circle each other on the roof top. Fox narrowed his eyes under his mask. His enemy was clearly male, military trained by the way he moved. Of course, Fox knew who it was, pr at least why he was here. Not that he cared.

One does not become a crime boss without anyone noticing. Or without pissing someone off.

"So your the one code named fox." The man grunted as he spat out blood.

'There's never only one. This one is here to test my defenses and reaction time. There's one to the upper left behind of me... Three tops away. Two more caring knifes by the smell of metal that has been cleaned in the last few hours.'

The man stopped moving and shifted his weight and body posture into a relaxed pose. "Surrender. We were told not to kill you Fox but to remove a limb or two if you did not comply."

'By his posture I'm in a position that gives him and his team the best advantage against me. Clever... But not enough.' Raising his hands, Fox went to his knees and claps his hands behind his head. 'Take the bait.'

"Good choice." The man said as foot falls came from behind Fox. "Now don't move."

The man grinned but was puzzled when Fox gave a series of whistles. The last thing he and his team saw was blood dripping from their chests. Naruto looked at the figure that killed the man. "A half second too slow Spark."

"A thousand pardons my lord. I came as fast as I could after ditching the truck." Spark said as he knelt before Fox. Energy crackled from his hands and body as Spark waited for his orders from his master.

"I take it that you and your men took care of the other three and framed the sniper they had?"

"Yes sir. We tied up the lose ends like you asked. That crime lord who refused to submit to you will be be on the most wanted list tonight or tomorrow morning with a kill on sight order/bounty."

"Very good. Please get my car Spark and make sure to clean up. I do not think blood is a good color, peripherally when I have to pick up my dates."

"Of course sir." Fox smirked as Spark gave him a bow. Spark, aka Jefferson Pierce, was from Metropolis, one of the few of the recruits that he had found. Along with others from across the years ago when he was in his civilian persona or by by Vixen and Wolf. In another life, Spark would have been a hero had he met Batman. However, it was Naruto who found him and trained him to use his underdeveloped lighting powers. Spark was thankful, and Naruto was able to help more of those that were in a similar state. Some joined Naruto and his plans, while others he only trained and let them become gray heroes/villains.

Spark was one of the best recruits that Fox had. In fact, he was an instructor to the newbies that were brought in. In turn, Spark was given training in hand to hand by the best and trained in his powers by the best. In the villain circles of course. Because of his skills and loyalty to Fox, the villain master mind gave Spark permission to make his own team like the what Vixen and Wolf had. So far, Naruto had yet to see them in action so he was waiting for a mission to test their skills in the field. A mission that the he knew that they were waiting for with hunger in their eyes.

'And I think I have the best one to give to them.' With a smirk as he got into the car, Naruto spoke to Spark. "I have a job for your team. If you accept this mission and complete it I will give more difficult and more to your skill sets missions. Fail to impress me..."

"I understand sir. We will not fail." Spark said with pride. It dissipated when his masters eyes narrowed at him.

"I can forgive failure Spark. Stupidly, arrogance, and failure to complete the primary goals of a mission is something that I do not tolerate. Tell me, do you remember what the difference is between and error and a mistake?"

Spark gulped and started to sweat. "Y-yes sir. I do, in fact it's crystal clear sir."

"Good. Now here's what I want you to do..."

* * *

 **Review**


	4. Pieces on a chessboard

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. As I stated last chapter heroes and villains alike will die in this story. And no I am not killing Bat man so fast. Anyway, I hope you all have a good read  
**

* * *

 _"_ _There's a simplicity to war: Attacking is the only secret. Dare, and the world yields. How quickly they forget that all it takes to change the course of history is the will of a single man."_

* * *

 _Pieces on a chessboard_

Batman sat in front of his computer as the antidote coursed though his system. Until yesterday night, the Scarecrow was unusually silent and below radar. However he wasn't as sure. The MO wasn't like the villain at all. The timing, execution... all wrong. Every fiber of his being told him that he was missing something.

But what?

Going over the footage of several security cameras, Batman rubbed his temples in order to calm his nerves. Reaching over to the side he looked at the vial of yellow liquid and compared it to another, similar vial.

"Morning Master Bruce." Alfred spoke as he carried his young master's breakfast. "I see that you were up all night again. Any luck with the investigation sir?"

"Sorry Alfred." Bruce looked at his close friend and father figure. "But whoever was behind the attack last night is a new player."

"Oh?" Alfred poured some tea for himself and coffee for his charge. "What makes you say that?"

"While the toxin that Scarecrow uses is similar to the one used in the attack last night, the one used has a time delay with an slowly increasing build up of the effects. Whoever did this had to have the resources, resources that are not easy to come by."

"There are only a handful of people in the world sir that may fit the bill. That includes yourself with your supply of toxins your foes have created so you can study them at your leisure." Alfred excused himself as his master's eyes started to close. 'While justice and crime never rests, humans still do.'

Neither men noticed the alarms for Gotham city's hospital going off. By the time the dark knight notices, it would be too late.

* * *

Fox sat in the dark deep in thought with Wolf and Vixen on either side. In front of him was was Klarion the Witch boy with his cat along with Cheetah and Circe. The two immortals eyed each other with distaste while Cheetah was doing her best to keep them from tearing each other apart. Fox didn't care if the villains fought. He only cared for results and the goals being completed.

"Enough." The two immortals were blasted from their spots with beams of yellow and red. Fox lowered his fist where two rings glowed. "I care not for your pityiful squabbling. If you are going to fight then do it out of my sight. Otherwise... REPORT!"

Cheetah, who was the only one of the three still standing other then the cat who was now on Fox's lap, gulped and nodded. "As you predicted sir, the target is the one that Fate uses as his host is dying. While he is not going to die within the next decade, he will have a harder time with magic the more he ingests the poison. And if he does use magic the faster death will claim him. If I may sir, the prototype poison is the best I have ever seen. So I have to ask..."

"Why are we not giving it to other heroes that use magic?" At the villain's nod, Fox sighed. "The reasons are clear if you think about it Cheetah. You are a smart woman after all. You should know why the poison cannot be used. If not..." Fox's eyes narrowed as he moved forward in his sit. _**"Then you have no further use for me. Are we clear?"**_

"Like glass sir." Fox's eyes boarded into her as he slowly nodded. Cheetah slowly backed away trying to avoid his glaze submissively. "May I leave now?"

Fox nodded his head and the feline woman fled the chambers as fast as she could without appearing to be scared. As she left, Fox tossed Circe a scroll. "Your next task woman. I believe you will find it to be more then satisfactory for one of your upbringing. Make sure that you wait a few days before reading the scroll and afterwards make a four person cell that will get the job done. No killing the target... Understood?"

The woman nodded before leaving with her magic, but not before blowing Fox a kiss before disappearing. Vixen and Wolf bristled in anger as the magic kiss left a lipstick stain on their master's cheek. Klarion started to laugh but thought better of it as the duo looked like they wanted to murder someone. "You were team leader for the mission, yes?"

Klarion gulped as his boss's tone left a chill in the air. "Yes sir."

"Yes sir," Fox parroted. His fingers drummed the armrest with his free hand. "So there were no... _complications_... then?"

"...Sir...?" The lord of Chaos slowly backed away from the boy in front of him. The cat jumped from Fox's lap and raced into a corner of the room as the villain lord arose from his seat like a twisted nightmare. "I-I-I don't understa- ACK!"

Fox's hand clenched around Klarion's throat like a vice as he lifted the immortal into the air. "Do you know that there roughly 200 bones in the human body Klarion? Of course you do, your form is based on an human teenage boy. Now I'm going to start breaking them one by one into thirds until I'm sure that you have passed the lesson. Unless you are willing to admit your failure and tell me the truth. Now is the time to speak up."

Klarion tried to speak, but was unable to do to the tightness of the hand around his throat. All he was able to do was wimpier pathetically as he struggled to free himself.

"So you aren't willing then. The the fun way it is." _SNAP_ "That was your left femur breaking. Now your..."

The immortal screamed in sheer agony as Fox gave his lesson. His cries of pain echoed in the dark, only heard by those in the chamber and deep in the building. No one was willing to go help the one crying in pain. For is they did, they feared they would be the one that would be under Fox's wrath.

* * *

Spark and several others watched their target as he left his house. Tonight was the day that a hero was to die and they knew that they had one chance and one chance only to do it. Eyes watched and waited as the target walked towards the vacant lot at the end of the block.

"Why don't we kill him now" A female voice hissed though her mic as the target passed her.

Spark rolled his eyes as he turned the page of his book. "To many people around and we need to make sure that was put him into a position of weakness. Fox wants it done clean and without the Justice League coming to his aid."

"I agree with the icicle Spark. Why aren't we killing him while he is a civilian anyway? It's faster-"

"Because Fox will is to send a message to the League. He want's them to know that the rules have changed and to remind them of their own mortality. For now we wait. Unless either one of you wants to explain to Fox that the plan failed because you both had itchy fingers."

"Fuck you Spark."

"Quiet Frost, Livewire. Zookeeper report."

"Nothing Spark. However I spotted a sale on pizza a few blocks from here. Can we get a bite before we kill him?"

"No. We kill him then take all the pizzas home to the base. We may even get something for it."

"Sounds good to me... Shit the kid must have gotten a message from that blasted watch tower. He's gone. Now what?"

"... While this is a set back in the plan, this may be a blessing. Livewire and Zookeeper, get inside his place and look for anything of interest. His plans for the next month, friends, family is he has any, or anything that can give us an even stronger advance over him when we confront him."

The two villains grinned as they headed for the hero's place. After several hours of stakeout and not doing anything other then monitor the area and keeping an eye on the target, they were getting antsy. Before Fox took over the villain underworld, they were happy doing their own things. But after Fox had enter the scene, everything had changed to careful planing and time keeping. Several villains had challenged the young villain, but Fox had made sure to use them as examples if no one followed his rules.

The fact that Doomsday was now his dog on a leash had nothing to do with it. A dog that Fox had given more power to and a more intellect mind as well as training in martial arts...

Yeah, they were scared of Fox.

...

On a rooftop nearby, a shadow rippled. Two glowing eyes appeared as the owner watched it's prey. Normally he would be near his master's side, but Fox told him to keep an eye on Spark and his team.

"Make sure that if they fail the mission, they die. They only have one chance to kill their target. They have a week of leeway so if they do fail to kill but instead cripple him in the week... Break their arms and legs. Then kill the target."

The shadows rippled some more as the being moved. While it hated stealth, it had learned the benefits of being able to surprise one's prey. It's claws glimmered at the edge of the shadow as it watched it's prey's target disappear. With a low growl it wished that it was going after the hero... Or even Superman. But master said to wait to eat Superman...

Sometimes it hated it's job, even if it meant lots of fighting.

* * *

Super girl sat in her room reading and rereading the paper in her hands. Getting up, she used her powers to fly an inch over the floor as not to wake anyone up. Her cousin was at a meeting so she was sure that he would come home late in the evening. Entering the kitchen, she started to make herself something to eat. She pretended not to notice the figure in the chair in the shadows.

"You know it is quite rude not to say hello."

Super girl rolled her eyes as she sliced up some ham. "You entered without permission... Pass me the cheddar."

"Hump, looks like little boy blue's cousin seems to have some lip to her." The figure got up and handed her the cheese. "You got my message?"

"Yeah, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Super girl finished her sandwich and with one hand turned to face the being behind her. "Also your lucky my cousin isn't here and the Clents are asleep. So what do you want."

A smirk. "My employer wanted to know your answer. He has an interest in you and hoes that you take up his offer."

"Yeah, him and the rest of the perverted male humans on this planet. If you think for one second that I going to go to someplace that I don't know without backup..."

"If you want, you may take with you at maximum two people that you trust. However they must not be a part of the League." Super girl raised an eyebrow. Before she could open her mouth the man went on. "My employer wants to show that he is a man of his word and hopes that you are not the one to break you word. It would be quiet the shame if you did."

"...Give me a day to ask around. Then I will meet him."

The man bowed. "Of course m'lady. I will pick you and you companions at nine O'clock at the gardens." With a nod, the man disappeared with a poof of smoke. Muttering to herself, Super girl when to her room. Picking up her phone she dialed for her first choice of her partners.

"Hey Barbra, it's me. Hey I got a small problem..."

* * *

 **I know lots of words little action. But I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Notice

**Because of Issues that I have been having I am ending the story here.**

 **But fear not.**

 **A revamped version will be out soon and elements from the story will be added.**

 **Naruto will be given a back story and I will make him less insane (For a while). Let me know what you all expect and or want to see changed and Ill look into it.**

 **DC comics Have been reread and the shows as well to give me more of a back ground to work with.**

 **Chapters will be longer and more streamed lined.**

 **Questions? let me know PM or review**


End file.
